


This Feel Is What I'm After

by opallynch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Glory Hole, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Rich Derek, Self-Lubrication, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opallynch/pseuds/opallynch
Summary: After four long hours of talking about how shitty Stiles’ situation is and how much he and his Dad need this money, Scott left their apartment, muttering 'I hate when you make sense'. Fifteen minutes later, he came back just to throw a pack of condoms in Stiles’ face as his own form of blessing, like the great friend he is.--------The man must be really riled up from Stiles’ usage of “Daddy” because he quickly recites all of the rules.“No means no. No reclamation. No knotting. No stalking afterwards. No barebacking.”Stiles can’t help but to smirk. “Good. Someone deserves a prize.”





	1. Message couldn't be much clearer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this because I think this fandom needs more glory hole works.  
> It's the first sex scene I wrote so you can give me some words of advice if you want ;)
> 
> Work title comes from High by Sivik  
> Chapter title comes from Savage by Whethan feat. Flux Pavilion, Max
> 
> Warning: Stiles for a second self-shames himself for liking the whole daddy thing, but it's brief.

Stiles knows it’s a bad idea. Even Scott told him so and if Scott says so, it must really be idiotic. ("It’s insanely foolish!” “ _Wow_ , Scott. Is insanely foolish your phrase of the week?”)

After four long hours of talking about how shitty Stiles’ situation is and how much he and his Dad need this money, Scott left their apartment, muttering 'I hate when you make sense'. Fifteen minutes later, he came back just to throw a pack of condoms in Stiles’ face as his own form of blessing, like the great friend he is.

Stiles needs to be careful about it, because yes; how and who he is having sex with is his business alone (as long as it is consensual of course), but that doesn't mean his dad won't be affected by this.

Losing his virginity to a stranger in a bathroom stall would be bad enough, but when there's money being exchanged? And the use of a glory? Sure they won't know what he looks like, but with his status of being the Sheriff's son, the risk is still pretty damn high and he can't help contemplating if it's really worth it.Not only would his dad lose face and any chance to be re-elected to stay as the Sheriff, he would no longer trust Stiles. Although he would most likely go to the prison for solicitation, so it's not like that would matter.

But there is no turning back right now. He needs that money and it's not like he's sentimental about losing his v-card. It’s also not like he hasn't done any other stuff, he just never got all the way to the penetration thing. He wanted to do it with someone special, not with a boyfriend who he knows they’ll break up after a week nor a one night stand, however desperate times call for desperate measures, right?  Besides Stiles is horny about ninety percent of time and it’s not mandatory for his first time be special. Hot? Yes. Satisfying? Yep. Romantic? Not at all.

Don’t get him wrong, Stiles doesn’t have anything against candles or jazz music, but he’s being realistic here. He is well aware that most first times are quick and messy, and usually one of the participants doesn't even get to achieve an orgasm.

Suddenly, he hears someone coming in to the bathroom. Fuck, Stiles hopes it’s the right guy, because he has been sitting in this stall for fifteen minutes with his pants down and he is starting to get a little chilly.

Stiles isn’t sure if it’s _him_ until the person walks into the stall next to him. “Hello?” The voice asks. Stiles is so tempted to sing 'from the other side', but he miraculously holds back.

The man clears his throat and continues, “Why do you have a bat?”. The guy’s voice is smooth like velvet and Stiles wants to hear him moaning his name all night. He knows it’s not going to happen, but a boy can dream.

“I thought you were a predator.” Stiles knows he’s a genius. DarkMysterious93 asked how he will know for sure that he is having sex with the right person. Yes, he actually used 'having sex' instead of 'fucking' or 'riding his D' or some other juvenile slang. How old is this guy?

Anyhow, Stiles wanted to use some good old fashioned lines from Little Red Riding Hood, but when he proposed it to the other guy, he had shut it down with a straight up “No”. But the ones they used are pretty accurate too. He _does_ have a bat in his pants after all.

Yeah, Stiles knows it’s pretty lame to call his dick a 'bat' but it’s still better than calling it 'magic wand', like one of the Alphas who contacted him before did. And as for 'predator', it perfectly suits an Alpha werewolf who is going to ravish this Omega virgin ass.

“Do you have something for me?” A large brown envelope is slid under one of stall’s wall. Stiles thought the most convenient way to give that money was through the hole but maybe it’s too weird for the guy to slide the money through the place his dick is going to be in a few moments.

Either way, Stiles is not going to judge. Much.

He bends to pick up the envelope from the -miraculously- dry ground and almost hits his forehead on the plastic divider. His avoidance skills must run out there, because he ends up practically braining himself with the toilet tank. Ugh.

“You okay?” Comes a worried voice from the other side.

“Yeah, yeah, dude.” Stiles assures him when he finally grabs the envelope. “Just let me count it.” He knows that if he had agreed to the bank transfer, he wouldn’t have had to count it like now, but he doesn’t feel comfortable with this strange guy having his bank account number. He doesn't even know what he looks like. Sure, a cheque would be faster too, but he doesn’t want to deal with the possibility of a fake.

“Don’t call me dude.” Stiles hears that being said, but he is too shocked by the amount of bills in it. At first he thinks the man gave him the entire agreed upon price in a twenty dollar bills, but at a closer look, they're all hundreds.

“Man, I think you gave me too much.” Stiles know that he should shut up and not look a gift horse in the mouth, but he was raised by the Sheriff himself and he doesn’t want to add conning the dude to this already illegal transaction.

“I think it’s the least I can do. After all you’re going to lost your virginity in a dirty bathroom at a gay bar.” With every word his voice is getting angrier and angrier, but Stiles somehow knows it’s not because of him. “Just- can you call me the way we agreed?”

Oh, right. Stiles totally forgot. “Yes, daddy.” Stiles should feel embarrassed or wrong about it, but on the night the Alpha asked to be called that, Stiles tried adding it to his jerking off fantasy and it resulted in him cuming so hard that he couldn’t move for at twenty minutes.

Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t have any daddy issues or anything. On the contrary, he has a very healthy relation with his dad and to be honest, he isn’t into much older guys. It might be the idea of being taken care of or just getting spanked turns him on. Stiles honestly doesn’t know, but he can’t wait to do it anyway.

“Shit.” There is a sound of a zipper being opened. The guy must be really impatient. Unfortunately for him, Stiles is in no hurry to lost his virginity to a man who for all he knows might be a serial killer.

“Do you remember the rules?”

“Yes.”

“So tell me them.”

“Why, you don’t know them?” Dry wit. Stiles won’t lie, it’s a feature he’ll be looking for in the father of his children when the right time comes.

“No, _Daddy._ ” There is a sharp intake of air. Yeah, sometimes Stiles can be an asshole too. Well, most of the time. “I’m aware of all the rules _I_ wrote. I just need to be sure that you remember them.”

The man must be really riled up from Stiles’ usage of “Daddy” because he quickly recites all of the rules.

“No means no. No reclamation. No knotting. No stalking afterwards. No barebacking.”

Stiles can’t help but to smirk. “Good. Someone deserves a prize.”

“Less talking, more sucking.” With that, in the hole appears a very naked dick. Well, it’s not naked per se, it has a condom on it. And it’s not like Stiles expected that the guy’s dick will be in some kind of sweater or something but now it feels real. Stiles has seen a few dicks in his life. Sucked a couple. Got fucked between thighs few times and jerked off a handful. But the reality of losing his “ass” virginity in a bathroom suddenly becomes more mortifying than it was when he came up with that idea.

“Are you still there?”

“That's a stupid fucking question.” Stiles points out. “You’re a werewolf, you would have heard if I had run away.”

“You don’t have to be a brat about it. I didn’t force you to do this, you can go if you want. It’s not like I’m holding you captive.” He is partially right, nobody forced Stiles into this. Moreover, Scott even tried to stop him from selling his ass and if his Dad finds out he will kill him.

This situation is fucked up and he should pull his pants on and go on his merry way. But the thing is that he can’t. He has to get money from somewhere and he doesn’t want to sell his kidney on a black market. He doesn’t want to be laid before someone while being unconscious. Call him sceptic, but he doesn’t trust people who perform operations in abandoned warehouses.

Stiles wants to be done with it as fast as possible so instead getting to his knees to blow the guy off, he bends and sinks on guy’s dick. That action is quick and in no time he has whole dick in his ass.

“Fuck!” It’s sounds like the word is being punched from the Alpha. Stiles is proud of himself for stretching beforehand. This dude's cock is big and although he has his natural slick getting it all in one go without any preparation would have ended badly. Very badly.

Stiles has never felt so full in his life. It’s like he hadn’t even knew how empty he was till he got stuffed with this impressively sized cock. Stiles doesn’t move right away. He might be an Omega but the stretch is still a little bit too much. There is a minute filled with sounds of heavy breathing and barely audible club music when neither Stiles nor the other guy try to get the show on the road.

Finally Stiles feels courageous enough to start moving. It’s slow at first, Stiles doesn’t want his dad getting a call from hospital about his son bleeding from his anus because of illegal shenanigans in a club toilet. He can already see his dad’s disappointment written all over his face.

“Fuck, you make your Daddy feel so good, baby boy.”

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, I don’t think so.” Isn’t it a little fucked up that the guy he’s having sex with is talking about his Dad? No wonder he has to pay for sex if that’s kind of topic he wants to talk about while fucking someone.

Stiles almost hits his head on a wall (again) when the Alpha unexpectedly provides him with three hard trusts. Stiles is forced now to place both of his hands on one of the stall’s walls. “Is that a way to treat your Daddy, huh?” The guy gives him another three hard thrusts and Stiles can’t do anything but moan. “I asked you a question, brat.”

Stiles was so lost in thought that he forgot about their little roleplay and stopped moving. Maybe he should have taken more Adderall this morning. He decides to focus all of his attention on playing this guy’s “baby boy”, not just on a good fucking. After all, he was so nice to not only let Stiles pick the date of their meeting, but also gave him a pretty enormous tip.

Heh, enormous tip.

He promises he’s not a twelve year old boy.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. It won’t happen again.” Stiles says it with as much remorse as he can muster right now. It must be the right thing to say because the man’s cock slowly slides in and out of Stiles.

“Be a good boy for Daddy and you’ll get a reward.” Stiles feels some strange satisfaction when the guy calls him a “good boy” instead of “brat”. He is determined to meet his Daddy’s every demand and be praised for that. The sweet feeling of dick inside him makes his knees go weak.

“You like that? Like being my docile little plaything?” That makes Stiles shiver. Part of him wants to yell at that stupid Alpha for treating him like he’s nothing but what society says he should be. The other part, a stronger one, wants to show him his belly in an act of submission.

Stiles purrs. “Yes, Da-addy. Please, harder.” The Alpha behind the wall makes a stuttering noise of what sounds like a laugh combined with his moaning. The speed of his thrusts start to gradually quicken. He can't help but to imagine how the big, strong hands of the Alpha behind him would feel on his hips, leaving dark bruises as a reminder of to whom he belongs.

Stiles feels the warmth in his stomach getting more and more noticeable and precum leaks from his cock, dripping down his shaft and onto the filthy ground of the bathroom. He doesn’t want to come so soon, he needs to make it incredible for his Daddy, but he won’t be able to hold out for much longer.

“Daddy, I’m close.”

“You are so, _ugh fuck_ , so good to me. You will come when I tell you that you can.” The way he said that, like he was struggling to utter every word was a clear sign that he was very close to coming apart, just like Stiles.

Both of them are so lost in the consistent, accelerating rhythm that they don’t even notice when they are no longer alone. Not until one of the club’s attendees speaks up from outside the stalls.

“Oh, yeah. Spank that bitch.”

The Alpha's reaction is immediate and animalistic. The primal instinct, the voice in his mind must command him to 'protect mate' and 'rid threat. “Get the fuck out of here.” He growls and the fuckers clearly notice the command in his voice because Stiles can hear few sets of feet running away and slamming the bathroom’s door behind them. Stiles giggles.

“That’s right, Daddy, show them who’s the--” Stiles isn’t able to finish his sentence because the Alpha is now moving like a jackhammer. He can’t wait any longer and when he is about to come without permission the guy must be able to tell, because he says, “Come, baby boy.”

Stiles, in a perfect example of submission, cums with a loud, “Daddy!” Orgasm hits him like a truck. He is so out of it that he doesn’t even notice the Alpha behind him cuming too, groaning out “Baby.”

Cum is filling him for a good couple minutes, he can feel sperm and his slick leaking down his thighs, making an obscene mess of his jeans.

“Fuck me.” It’s barely even a whisper but the Alpha seems to catch it anyway.

“Again? Quite the stamina you must have.” Stiles would have laugh if not the softening nine inch cock still in him and three thousand dollars in his bag.

 


	2. Driving me wild

“Can I get you anything else?” Stiles looks up from where he was turning a now half empty white mug with a grumpy cat on it in his hands, and sees young waitress who immediately gives him big and clearly fake smile. Stiles hadn’t seen her around here until today, so she must be new. He returns her smile with his gentle one and shakes his head. She doesn’t even bother to uphold her smile and just turns on her heels.

“Actually,” Stiles says louder. The waitress turns to him and he can see hope taking over the annoyance in her eyes. He can bet that if he wasn’t their regular customer he would have been thrown out of the diner for not ordering anything a couple refills of coffee ago. He saw her talking to Joe, dinner manager, and not so unsuspiciously looking at Stiles.

She probably wanted to get rid of him then but Joe only laughed at her, and when he saw Stiles looking at them he waved and even came to talk to him for a little. However, when he saw that Stiles wasn’t in the mood for chatting, he left him alone. He immediately starts to feel guilty when he continues. “Can I get a refill?”The look on the waitress’ face is purely murderous. For a moment there, Stiles thinks she will pour coffee on his head, but she refrains, fills his mug and walks without another word. 

Stiles doesn’t even like plain black coffee. It’s bitter and boring, but now he is too distracted by his thoughts to care about the taste. 

When Stiles and the mysterious Alpha had cleaned themselves up and pulled their clothes back up (Stiles had to change into spare pair of jeans he took with himself, just in case), he didn’t get his bag and walk out of there, how he was originally planning to.

As strange as it may sound, he felt some kind of connection to the guy in stall next to his. It wasn’t love at first sight, he hadn’t even seen the guy’s face for fuck’s sake. Still, he had butterflies in his stomach and his heart was beating faster, so he decided to stay and maybe ask the guy to get coffee with him or to keep in touch. When he finally got the courage to open his mouth to ask the guy out, he heard from another stall, “we will never see each other again.”

Okay, that was discouraging. Stiles heart sank in that moment and while in shock he asked, “why?” As soon as that word left his mouth he took his bag into his hand and ran out of the stall and the bathroom.

Stiles knows that he doesn’t have any right to feel rejected, but it won’t change the fact that he can't help acting like he was dumped by a long-term boyfriend.  Not that he has ever even had a steady relationship. There were few boyfriends and girlfriends he was very intimate with, but never serious enough to feel depressed after ending things with them. He felt sad about not finding the special kind of connection with the other person, but that was it.

Stiles takes a sip of his now cold coffee and cringes in disgust. He thinks about spitting it back, but he is not  _ that  _ gross. He stands up and goes to the bathroom. After all, he drank four mugs of coffee and his bladder fails in mimicking any kind of Tardis-like behaviour; bigger inside than outside. 

Stiles is drying his hands when he hears someone walking in. He doesn’t even raise his head to see who is it, which is probably why, when he turns to leave, he collides with someone.

“Sorry, man I didn’t see you there.” When he looks up and sees the guy’s face it’s like a revelation. The man looks like he just stepped out of the cover of a Men’s Health magazine. The neatly maintained stubble, sinful lips and god, the  _ eyes _ .

“It’s okay... BatmanRules69.” Why the hell this dude would call Stiles with his user name from… Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

Stiles recognizes the voice. It’s his dadd-- his Alp--

No, it’s  _ the  _ client's voice. The guy is not his in any way. That’s why there is only one reason why this Alpha would come to him.

“No reclamation.” 

The guy looks at him like he doesn’t understand what those two words combined mean. “Huh?”

“That was the second rule. I won’t give you the money back.”

The Alpha laughs. “No, that's not why I’m here.” Of course, he's not here for Stiles. He isn’t important to this guy, they don’t even know each other. The disappointment must be clear on his face. “I mean, I want to, if you want to, go on drinks. Together. Or not drinks. I want to go out. With you. I know that we agreed on the no stalking rule, but if you are willing then it’s not stalking, right?” Stiles mouth is open and he might be drooling a little. He feels like he just won a lottery.

“Stiles.” The Alpha looks adorably lost again. “My name is Stiles.”

“Oh, fuck, yes of course.” He mutters, the blush on his cheeks an indication of his embarrassment. “I’m Derek.”

“I would love to go out with you, Derek.” The smile Stiles receives is worth thousand of dollars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first finished work and I'm incredible proud of myself.  
> In a week or two I'll post another story and update They'll Never Own Me, so stay tuned!
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments are glitter! 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://xlightwoodxstiles.tumblr.com/) where I'm taking prompts now.
> 
> Say hello to me or tell me how your day went (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Shout-out to [Amber, my beta who despite having a ton of work still helped me!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thepistolgirl/pseuds/thepistolgirl)
> 
> Chapter title comes from Wild by Troye Sivan.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should work on my other ff, but I needed to write this short work while the idea was still pretty fresh.  
> The next chapter should be updated by the end of next week, but no promises. 
> 
> Remember, kudos are fairy dust!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://xlightwoodxstiles.tumblr.com/) where I'm taking prompts now.
> 
> Say hello to me or tell me how your day went (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> I want to give my thanks to [Amber, my beta!](http://100percent--thirsty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
